


Art

by starcuffedjeans



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcuffedjeans/pseuds/starcuffedjeans
Summary: Scott FINALLY asks Mitch out on a date





	Art

The first time I saw him was during my second day of high school. He was sitting with a group of other kids, all with dried paint covering their hands and paintbrushes sticking out of their bags. He had a smile on his face and I noticed a pair of dimples on his cheeks. I had almost stopped in my tracks when I saw him, but a knowing chuckle and a shove from Kevin snapped me out of it, and I kept walking. 

The second time I saw him was a week later. I had been washing my hands in the boys bathroom when the door slammed open and the boy stomped into the room, walking up to the mirror next to me and aggressively rubbing at a green paint splatter on his white shirt. I froze in my actions and stared at the captivating boy next to me. His eyes briefly met mine in the mirror, causing a blush to stain my cheeks before I ran out of the room, not noticing his eyes still glued to my retreating reflection.

The third time I saw him was at the spring arts show. He was standing next to a beautiful painting of a cherry blossom tree. He was smiling and talking to a woman who I recognized to be one of the art teachers at the school. As I walked by the pair, I could hear the woman say, "That sure is a beautiful painting. You should be very proud of that, Mitch." Mitch. His name was Mitch.

The first time I spoke to him was in tenth grade, at the musical theatre's performance of A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum. We had just gotten off stage, when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see none other than Mitch standing in front of me.

"I, uh, just wanted to say that you were really good up there," he paused, wringing his hands together nervously as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "yeah, you did really well."

And before I even got to reply, he spun around and joined his friend before leaving the room.

After our first vocal encounter, I found myself becoming more and more infatuated with him, the brief eye contact that we would share once in a while in the hallways would make my stomach turn into a nest of butterflies. I would always try to muster up the courage to talk to him, but every time I got close enough, his friends would whisk him away.

The second time I spoke to him was in eleventh grade. I had been running late to class, and I was sprinting down the hall, trying to make it before the doors closed. I turned a sharp corner but was stopped immediately as a small body collided with mine.

"Fuck--"

"Mmph--"

I looked down at the boy who was now sitting on the ground, hastily picking up his pencils and paintbrushes that had fallen out of his grip and were now scattered around the hallway.

"Shit, I'm so--" I immediately stopped talking as I made eye contact with the boy in front of me. Mitch stared back at me before snapping out of his daze and continuing to pick up his things.

"It's okay," he said quietly, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

I bent down and picked up a few pencils that had fallen at my feet, "N-no, no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have b-been running."

I held out my hand with the pencils clutched in my fist. He warily reached out and took them from me. Our fingers brushed and a blush immediately made it's way to my face.

"Thanks," he said, avoiding eye contact.

"It's uh, it's no problem."

The two of us stood up quickly, and I brushed off my pants awkwardly. I noticed a painting of a cat head leaning against the wall next to us. The cat was grey and skinny and realistic, while the background was covered in gorgeous shades of blue. 

"Did you paint that?" I asked him, my eyes glued to the canvas.

"Y-yeah," He stuttered, before grabbing the painting and pulling it to his chest, "it's not the best but--"

"Are you kidding?" I asked in disbelief, "It's amazing."

He blushed, and looked at me shyly, "Thanks."

"Mitch! There you are!"

I spun around when I heard a new voice and a pair of footsteps quickly approaching the both of us. I recognized the person as Mitch's best friend. I didn't know her name, but I always saw the two of them together. She had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and a big smile which made it's way across her face once her eyes shifted between the two of us.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asked giddily.

I frowned, but before I could say anything, Mitch spoke up, "No, nope. Nothing is going on," he turned to me, "I should probably go."

I nodded, ignoring the intense beating of my heart, "Yeah, I should too."

He looked around nervously before grabbing on to the girl's elbow and pulling her away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

**

It was in twelfth grade, my final year of high school, when things started to pick up between Mitch and I. Kevin and I were sitting under a large tree, enjoying the warm May sun. I could see Mitch and his friends sitting underneath another tree, laughing about something that one of them had said. I found myself staring at Mitch who was shaking his head with a small smile on his face as he looked through his backpack.

"Okay, it was funny at first, but now it's just sad."

I jumped as Kevin suddenly spoke. I tore my eyes away from Mitch and instead looked at Kevin's scowling face.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

He rolled his eyes, and set his book that he had previously been reading on the grass next to him, "You've been pining over him since the second day of school."

I shrugged, "Your point?"

Kevin looked at me in disbelief, "My point is that we have, what, a month until school's done? And you've only spoken to him twice. Ask him out, you moron."

My eyes widened, "You, want me, to ask him out?"

Kevin looked at me as if I had finally gotten the most difficult math question in the world, right, "Uh, yeah."

I shook my head frantically and started to laugh, "No, no, no, no. There is no way in hell that I am asking him out. No. Way."

Kevin glared at me before shrugging, "It's your loss, I know for a fact that he would say yes. I've heard things."

My head snapped up as Kevin started to gather his things and stand up, "You've heard stuff? What have you heard?"

Kevin shrugged, "Just things."

I scrambled to my feet as he began walking back towards the school, "Kevin! What have you heard?"

He waved at me as he reached the doors to the music hall, "Bye, Scott."

"Kevin!"

**

The next day, I had just taken two steps out of the washroom when a large hand wrapped around my forearm.

"Scott! Hey!"

I looked at the happier-than-usual Kevin suspiciously as he started to pull me down the hallway, "Um, hi?"

He grinned at me, "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Huh?"

I looked around the busy hallway, not really understanding what Kevin was saying until my eyes landed on two familiar people standing at the end of the hall. My heart seemed to sink in my chest as I realized that Kevin was taking me over there.

"No," I said quickly, stopping in my tracks, causing Kevin to lose his balance a bit, "I am not going over there. You can't make me talk to him."

Kevin glanced back at Mitch and his friend before looking at me again, "Scott, trust me on this. It'll be good for you." 

I shook my head frantically as Kevin started walking again, pulling me with him, "Kevin, this is a bad idea. This is a very bad idea."

Kevin ignored me, "Kirstie! Hey!"

Mitch's friend, who I assumed to be Kirstie looked over at us, a huge smile spreading across her face as her eyes landed on me. She grabbed Mitch's arm and whispered something in his ear before pulling him towards Kevin and I.

"Hey, Kevin!" The two of them started talking in front of Mitch and I, our arms never leaving their grip. I spared a glance at Mitch's face to see him looking equally as mortified as I probably did in that moment. 

"Scott!" said Kevin loudly, "this is Mitch. Mitch, this is Scott."

Mitch's face turned a deep red and I could feel mine doing the same thing.

"Hi," I managed to choke out. 

He coughed, "Uh, hey."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kirstie and Kevin grin at each other before they released their grips on our arms.

"Hey, Mitch, I'll see you in class," said Kirstie before walking away with Kevin.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, and glanced around the hallway full of students in attempt to look anywhere but Mitch's face. 

"So, uh, you're in musical theatre, right?"

I looked back at Mitch who was staring at me, his cheeks still tinged with pink.

"Uh, yeah," I responded awkwardly, "you're an artist, right?"

He nodded and gave me a small smile, "Yeah."

I nodded and bit my lip, trying to distract myself from my quickly beating heart and the tension that hung over the two of us. 

"You have a nice voice."

I smiled, "Thank you. You have really pretty artwork."

He grinned in response, scratching his elbow, "Thanks."

I cursed myself mentally at my disability to start conversations, "What class do you have first?"

Mitch glanced at a book that he was clutching in his arms, "Uh, English."

"With Ms. Kelly?"

He nodded, smiling briefly at me.

"Well, uh," my heart skipped a beat, "I can walk you to class if you want?"

Mitch's face turned red, mirroring mine, "Yeah, for sure."

I smiled before turning to the right, and slowly walking down the hallway.

"Uh, Scott?" I turned to look at Mitch who was standing where I left him, "The class is this way."

My face turned red in embarrassment, "Oh, right."

Mitch giggled once I reached him which caused my stomach to turn into a cluster of butterflies.

We slowly started walking down the hallways together, our arms brushing every few steps which caused goosebumps to erupt on my arms.

"Do you have any shows coming up?" Asked Mitch awkwardly.

I glanced over at him, "Yeah, we're doing a musical version of Romeo and Juliet."

Mitch smiled, "How does that even work?"

I grinned, "Not entirely sure, but it'll be interesting."

"Who are you playing?"

I bit my lip, "Mercutio."

Mitch groaned, "I always hated him."

"Honestly? Me too. I don't know why I auditioned for his character."

We chuckled and exchanged glances.

I smiled, "So, uh, do you want to be a professional artist after school?" 

Mitch's eyes widened, "Uh, yeah, that'd be cool. There's a new art gallery that opened up last week, and I really want one of my pieces to be in it one day."

I nodded, "That would be pretty sick."

He grinned again, "Yeah, sick is right."

"Have you gone yet?" I asked him, "To the art gallery, I mean."

A dimple appeared on his cheek, "No, not yet. It's way too expensive right now, but hopefully one day I can go."

"You'll get there."

We smiled at each other awkwardly as I tried to come up with another thing to say. Luckily I was saved by the obnoxiously loud school bell that rang overhead, signalling that class was going to start in five minutes.

"Well I guess I'd better..."

Mitch nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Neither of us moved.

"Okay, well... I'll, uh, I'll see you around I guess."

Mitch nodded again, "Yeah, see you around, Scott."

I smiled, before turning away from him and walking towards my classroom with a big smile on my face.

**

"Well?" Asked Kevin when I met up with him at our usual spot under the tree at lunch.

I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, "Well, what?"

Kevin rolled his eyes before hitting my arm lightly, "How was Mitch? What did you guys talk about?"

I shrugged again, "It was fine. We talked about stuff."

Kevin pulled my arm towards him, forcing me to look at him, "Don't act stupid with me, Scott. I'm your best friend, we tell each other these things."

I gazed at his stern face before finally a large smile appeared on my lips, "Holy shit, Kevin, he's so perfect."

Kevin laughed, "I bet. Tell me about him."

I grinned, "Well it was awkward as fuck at first, but eventually we started talking about stuff, and oh my god, he said that he liked my voice!"

"Way to go, Scooter!" exclaimed Kevin, patting my back, "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

Kevin looked at me unimpressed, "Well, are you going to ask him out?"

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "Are you, Scott Hoying, going to ask him, Mitch Grassi, on a date?"

My mouth opened, "Oh, right, a date..."

"Yeah, a date," repeated Kevin, dryly.

"Uh, well, I was thinking that, uh..."

Kevin sighed and grabbed my shoulders before guiding me inside the school, "What are you doing?" I asked, my body tense.

"You," started Kevin, guiding me around a group of band kids holding flutes, "are going to ask Mitch out on a date, right now."

"What?!" I spluttered.

"I think I said it clearly the first time. You are going to ask him out. Right now."

I shook my head, my hands shaking, "No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No," I fought back.

"Yes," he replied, using the same tone of voice that I had.

"What do I even say?" I panicked as we neared the familiar art door.

Kevin shrugged, "That's for you to figure out. Now good luck." And he pushed me into the room.

I stumbled, trying to regain my balance before my eyes landed on Kirstie who was washing a paintbrush in the sink.

"Scott," she said, looking surprised, "what are you doing here?"

My face turned pink, and I glanced at the open door behind me, seeing Kevin standing their with a smirk on his face, "I, uh... is Mitch here?" I stuttered.

Kirstie grinned, a knowing look on her face, "Oh, yeah, Mitch is here."

I chewed the inside of my cheek nervously, waiting for her to continue.

"He's...he should be through that door right there," she pointed at an open door in the corner of the room. 

"O-okay, thanks." 

And then before I could even think twice, my feet slowly started walking towards the corner of the room where Mitch supposedly was. 

I took deep breaths, as I eventually made it to the room, peering in slowly. The room was fairly small and the lights were dimmed. There were paintings hanging up all over the walls, and canvas stands were lined up around the room. There was a small stereo on a rickety looking table that was playing soft music. And in the centre of the room, standing in front of a half completed canvas, was Mitch.

I watched him paint for a few minutes, smiling at the way he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth when he was concentrating. 

I coughed lightly, trying to get his attention.

His head snapped towards me and his eyes widened as we made eye contact, "Scott, what's up?"

I stepped fully into the room, watching as Mitch gently set his painting tray on a stool beside him.

"Hey, Mitch," I said, my face turning pink as I thought about how I was going to ask him.

He smiled softly, before walking over to me slowly, "Did you need something?" his cheeks turned pink, "God, sorry, that made me sound like an asshole. I, uh, I'm surprised to see you here."

I bit my lip and wrung my sweaty hands together, "Yeah, well I really need to ask you something important..."

He frowned, "Okay, uh, what is it?"

My cheeks turned pink, and my knees started to wobble slightly, "S-so, I was... well I was just wondering if, uh, i-if maybe you - well it's just an idea - but I w-was just--"

Mitch's mouth opened slightly and his face turned even pinker, "Maybe take a deep breath?"

I nodded, and did as he suggested, "Okay," I breathed out, "well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go... on a date... with me..."

Mitch's eyes widened and my face turned a dark red, "A-a date?" he stuttered.

"Y-yeah," I responded slowly, "It's, uh, totally cool if you say--"

"Yes."

"...no, but - wait what?"

Mitch grinned, his eyes glistening and hands shaking, "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"R-really?" I asked in disbelief, a grin spreading across my face as well.

He nodded frantically, taking a step towards me, "Yes, holy shit, yes, I'll go out with you."

"Oh my god," I breathed, "okay, um, yes. Yeah, okay. Uh, when?"

Mitch bit his lip, "Tonight's fine."

I nodded furiously, "Yeah, okay, yeah. I'll, uh, I'll pick you up at seven?"

Mitch nodded and grinned, handing me his phone so that I could put my number in. My fingers were shaking so much that I had to retype my number four times. I quickly handed it back, my cheeks pink.

"So, yeah, just text me your address."

Mitch nodded, his eyes shining, "Okay, I will."

I grinned, getting lost in his eyes for a brief moment before I snapped myself out of it, and made a move to leave the room, "I'll see you at seven."

"Yeah," Mitch nodded again, "you will."

I smiled one more time before running out of the room and towards the door to the hallway. I made eye contact with Kirstie who gave me the thumbs up with one of her signature smiles resting on her face. I beamed in return, before running into the hallway, and colliding with Kevin. He looked at me expectantly, but the look on my face gave him a good enough clue as to what had just happened. Soon his face mirrored mine, and he clapped me on the back excitedly.

"Yes man! I'm so proud of you!"

I grinned, "He said yes!" I whispered.

Kevin nodded, "I can tell! Where do you plan on taking him?"

I smiled, my eyes shining, "I might have an idea."

**

When I got home, Kevin immediately came over, claiming that he needed to help me pick an appropriate outfit for the date. We settled on a pair of ripped jeans, brown boots, and a yellow plaid shirt. As seven o'clock neared, I became a bigger pile of nerves and Kevin had to continuously reassure me that Mitch was just as into me as I was into him, and that he wouldn't care how nervous I was.

At exactly seven o'clock, I pulled up at the address that Mitch had sent to me earlier in the day. It was a two story house with a minivan and a silver car currently parked in the driveway. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of my car, and slowly made my way up the steps towards his front door. I mentally prepared myself before mustering up the courage and knocking on the door with a shaking hand. 

I could hear rushed footsteps in the house moments after I knocked, and soon after the door swung open, revealing a middle aged woman with the same eyes as Mitch.

"You must be Scott!" she exclaimed, opening the door wider, "Oh, we've heard so much about you!"

I blushed, and nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"Mitch is just finishing getting ready, but he'll be down soon."

I nodded awkwardly, as a bald man appeared next to the woman, which I assumed were Mitch's parents.

"So, you're the Scott we've been hearing about?"

I blushed, so Mitch has talked about me? "Um, I think so?"

His parents chuckled, "Well I'm Nel, and this is Mike." Said Mitch's mom, gesturing between the two of them.

I nodded, "Scott." I repeated awkwardly.

Nel grinned, "Oh, Mitch would not stop talking about how excited he was--"

"Mom!"

My head immediately snapped over to where I saw a very embarrassed Mitch standing by the stairs.

She blushed, "Sorry dear, I guess I'll leave you guys to it. Have fun, and don't be home too late!" And then her and Mike sped away into what I assumed was the kitchen.

"S-sorry about her," stuttered Mitch, his face almost as red as mine, "she likes to embarrass me."

I chuckled, trying to ignore my leaping heart, "My parents do the same thing."

He smiled nervously before slipping on his shoes. I was able to really take in his appearance, and I almost found it hard to breathe with how amazing he looked. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt which were tucked into a pair of grey skinny jeans, held up by a black belt.

I coughed, "You, uh, you look really, really nice."

Mitch blushed, "Thank you. So do you."

We stood awkwardly in his doorway for a few seconds, "We should, uh, we should probably go."

He nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea."

We both stepped outside, Mitch closing the front door behind him, and then we slowly made our way towards my car. Once we were seated and buckled in was when Mitch turned to me, "So where are we going?"

I smiled at him and turned on the car before pulling out of his driveway, "You'll see."

He groaned, but grinned at me nonetheless, "Any hints?"

"No."

Mitch rolled his eyes playfully, then stared out the window, watching the sun set over the state. We drove in a semi awkward silence, neither of us really knowing what to say to each other.

A few minutes later, we arrived at our destination. I could hear Mitch gasp softly from behind me and recognition dawned on his face as he gazed at the building in front of us.

"No way," he whispered as I parked the car, "b-but Scott, you don't even like art, I-I don't... why?"

I grinned at the speechless boy beside me, "You were talking about coming here, so I wanted to take you."

Mitch tore his eyes away from the building, and he looked straight at me instead, "But it's so expensive."

I shrugged, "This is worth it."

He blushed and smiled at me, "Thank you so much, oh my god, this is insane."

I smiled, amused at his excitement, "It's no problem, I wanted this night to be fun for you."

He turned his head and met my gaze, "It would be fun anyway."

I blushed and smiled at him, which he returned, "Shall we go in?"

He grinned, "We shall."

I clumsily jumped out of the car, before running over to Mitch's side and opening his door for him. Fuck whoever said that chivalry was dead. Mitch grinned at me in thanks before climbing out of the car and waiting for me to join him as we walked into the art gallery.

As we walked in, we were greeted by a huge lobby filled with paintings and photography. A smiling woman was standing in the centre of the room, holding a ticket scanner. I hastily pulled out the tickets that I had purchased at home, out of my back pocket, and handed them to the lady who gave Mitch and I a bright smile and told us to enjoy our visit. 

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked, turning to Mitch.

He frowned, "You choose. You made this happen."

I shook my head with a smile on my face, "You're the artist. I'll be glad to follow you anywhere," I felt a sudden jolt of bravery, "so long as I'm with you."

Mitch blushed again, "Okay," he said quietly. He pointed to the giant map on the wall before nodding towards a doorway on the far left side of the lobby.

About an hour later, we had successfully made our way around almost the entire gallery, leaving one more room. The art in general wasn't very captivating, but Mitch was enjoying himself a lot which made me happy.

We entered a dimly lit room with colourful paintings, and Mitch quickly made a beeline towards a large painting of what looked to be a bunch of blue blobs. 

We stood in front of it, just staring at it in silence. I was suddenly aware of our close proximity - our shoulders were almost touching, and our hands were centimetres away from each other.

My heart started to pound in my chest as I looked down at our fingers. I could finally do what I'd wanted to do since the second day of school in ninth grade. His hand was right there. I could reach out and grab it and it would be done. My fingers twitched towards him involuntarily, and my skin started to crawl in anticipation. I took a deep breath, mentally prepping myself.

I carefully moved my shaking hand to my right just slightly so that the backs of our hands brushed. I could feel Mitch tense up beside me, and I held my breath. My hand reached out again awkwardly, and my fingers brushed against his palm. I kept my eyes glued to the painting, trying to avoid the tension between us. Mitch gently moved his hand, brushing his fingers against mine until finally they laced together naturally.

I breathed out, relaxing my shoulders immediately, and I could see Mitch do the same thing out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over at him, and our eyes met, both of our cheeks tinted pink as we smiled at each other softly. 

We moved on to the next painting, this one strikingly similar to the last one, but using different shades of red instead of blues. 

As we steadily made our way around the room, I would make comments about each painting which would cause Mitch to giggle, putting a giant smile on my face.

"This one kind of looks like a genetically modified chicken with a top hat," I remarked as we gazed at a colourful blob in front of us.

Mitch laughed, "I think it's supposed to be a flower."

I grimaced, "Well, clearly this person has never seen a flower before."

Mitch smiled, "I like flaws. They make things interesting."

I grinned and glanced over at him, "You should talk more. I like the way you think."

Mitch made brief eye contact with me before reverting his eyes back to the painting in front of us, "I'm a thinker, not a talker."

I processed his words, "So why talk so much now?"

He shrugged, "I feel comfortable around you. I feel like I can be myself."

I beamed in response.

**

We had left the gallery half an hour later, and we made our way towards the pier across the road. 

It was dark out, and the moon and stars shone brightly in the sky as we walked down the pier hand in hand. We stopped at the edge, and watched the waves of the lake in front of us as they crashed into the shore.

I glanced at Mitch to see him biting his lip, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, squeezing his hand lightly.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he glanced at me, his eyes meeting mine, "Nothing really."

I turned to him, grabbing his other hand with my other one, "You can tell me."

He sighed, "I'm scared that when I close my eyes, all of this will disappear and you won't exist," Mitch confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. His dark eyes were filled with nerves as he gazed into my own, "I'm scared that this is all just a dream."

I inhaled sharply, and dropped his hands, my breath getting caught in my throat, and I felt a sudden wave of bravery wash over me, "Close your eyes and we'll find out." 

Mitch's gaze shifted between my two eyes before he took a deep breath and slowly did as I asked. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, and I had to take a deep breath to keep myself committed to the idea that had popped into my head. 

I slowly took a step towards him, our chests almost touching. With his eyes closed I was finally able to take in every detail on his face, and I found myself overcome with emotion as the fact that this beautiful boy actually agreed to go out with me.

Focus, Scott. You can't back down now.

I took another deep breath before, "Fuck it," and suddenly my hands rested gently on his cheeks, and I bent down, pressing my lips to his before I could even think twice. 

Mitch inhaled sharply, and time seemed to freeze for a few seconds as loud thoughts of panic bounced around in my head. I was about to pull away when suddenly a pair of cold, small hands rested on top of mine, and Mitch was kissing back. Holy fuck, he was kissing back. 

I pressed my lips harder against his, all logical thoughts disappearing. I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd wanted this for so long, and it was finally happening. The only thing that I could focus on was the feeling of his lips on mine, and his fingers laced with my own. 

Reluctantly, I pulled away slowly, wanting to give this beautiful boy in front of me a chance to make a move. I slowly brought our hands down away from his face, and dropped them to our sides. My eyes opened to see his dark gaze already resting on my face, a wild look in his eyes. 

He opened his mouth, closed, opened it again, and then closed it one last time. I could see the gears shifting in his head, and my nerves suddenly spiked again. What if he wasn't going to do anything? What if he thought that the kiss was a mistake?

But suddenly all those nervous thoughts disappeared once more from my head because Mitch lunged forward, wrapping his arms around my neck and reattaching our lips once more. My arms wrapped tightly around his waist on reflex, and I pulled him closer to me. At this point every part of our bodies were touching and the only think I could think of was MitchMitchMitchMitch because this was a reality. I wasn't dreaming, and neither was he. 

I completely disregarded the fact that we were currently standing in a very public place, with late night stragglers clearly able to see the event unfolding in front of them, because I finally had Mitch to myself. And I was finally kissing him. I could feel his heavy breathing from his nose gently hitting my upper lip, and I pulled him even tighter into me, not wanting this moment to end.

The very thought of kissing him managed to bring tears to my eyes and I desperately tried to push them away. I didn't want Mitch to see me crying just because I finally got to kiss the boy I'd been interested in for the longest time. But it was too late. A tear escaped my eye and rolled slowly down my cheek. I pulled away, and rested my forehead against his, refusing to open my eyes and face the embarrassment that I was surely about to endure. 

I sniffled softly, a few more tears following the first one, and I bit my lip, trying to force the rest back into my eyes. I knew that there was nothing I could do to hide it when I felt one of Mitch's arms unwrapping from around me neck, and his hand gently rested on my cheek, his thumb softly wiping away the fallen tears.

My eyes opened hesitantly, and I found Mitch already gazing at me with worry written all over his face, "Why are you crying?" he whispered.

I took a shaky breath, one of my arms coming up to hastily wipe away the rest of the tears that Mitch had failed to get rid of, and the new ones that were steadily running down my cheeks. I shook my head, and pulled his body closer to mine, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel him hesitate slightly before his arms returned to my neck, and he squeezed me tightly.

"Talk to me, Scott. Talk to me," he whispered again, one of his hands rubbing my back soothingly. 

I didn't answer, but squeezed his waist in response. We stood quietly in each other's embrace for a few more minutes before I stood up straighter and unwrapped myself from him.

"Mitch, you... I- you," I stuttered, not really sure if I wanted to admit everything that I was feeling, "you... have no idea how much I've wanted this. How long I've wanted this,"

He stared at me wordlessly, his lips parted slightly as he took in every word I'd said.

"The second I saw you," I continued, knowing that I needed to get this off my chest, "I-I thought that you looked so, so beautiful, and I knew that I wanted to talk to you, but you... you were so unapproachable. You were so quiet and shy and I never knew how to come up to you and what to say, but one day Kevin - thank god for Kevin - he finally introduced us, and the moment you opened up your mouth I was hooked,"

I paused and spared a glance at Mitch who was now looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes now glistening with tears.

"I'd been trying to work up the courage to ask you out since ninth grade. Ninth grade, Mitch. I've waited four fucking years for this moment, and it's finally here," I smiled softly, and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together, "You have no clue what this means to me."

Tears were steadily running down his cheeks too, but a small smile remained on his face none the less, "Scott..."

I shook my head, "Mitch I-I don't even know what I'm feeling right now, but all I can say is that I like you a lot. I've never liked anyone this much before," I paused, but the look on Mitch's face urged me to continue on, "fuck, it could be love. I-I don't know. I don't know what love is or what is feels like, but I know that I feel so strongly for you, and I'm scared. I'm really scared because what if you don't agree with what I'm saying, and what if you think that I'm absolutely insane? I know I'm ranting, Mitch, but I really fucking like you."

I finally stopped talking and allowed myself to really process all the words that I had spoken. Mitch stood silently across from me, his shoulders quivering as silent tears made their way down his cheeks. I could feel his hands shaking in my own as all the words that I had said sunk in. 

"S-Scott, holy shit," he said softly, his voice cracking in between words, "why didn't you ever say anything?"

I shrugged, my eyes never leaving his, "I was too scared."

He shook his head frantically, and then pulled me closer to him, his hands making their way to my cheeks before pulling my face towards his, and kissing me once again. I could taste the salt of our tears on his lips, but I didn't care because he was kissing me. I was kissing him. We were kissing. His lips seemed to fit perfectly with mine, and I could feel myself start to cry again.

"Your lips," I whispered once we pulled away, "holy shit, your lips."

He chuckled before kissing me once more and pulling away quickly, his forehead resting on mine once again, "Scott..."

"Yeah?" I whispered, my mind running wild with Mitch.

He smiled, "I really fucking like you too."


End file.
